nuntonlibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Primordials
Primordials 'Free' 'Atropus The World Born Dead' A vast primordial of undeath, and spawner of atropals. 'Alu Kahn Sang Wind of Destruction' A vast, raging dust storm in the Elemental Chaos. 'Ben-Hadar The Valorous Tempest' The achromental lord of good sea creatures. 'Chan The Silent One' The achromental queen of good air creatures. 'Crystalle King of Minerals' The achromental prince of mineral creatures. 'Ehkahk The Smoldering Duke' The achromental prince of smoke creatures and ruler of Fume . 'Gazra The Shifting Emperor' The achromental prince of ash creatures. 'Iktha-Lau The Ever Empty' Primordial of nothingness, uncaring and remote. 'Murgremir The Rotting Hill' Primordial of muck and decay who haunts the Blackmire. 'Sun Sing Viceroy of the Void' The achromental associated with darkness and emptiness. 'Sunnis the True Stone' The achromental patron of the Underdark; venerated by Svirfneblin and Stonechildren. 'Ty-h'kadi Prince of Thunder and Lightning' Storm primordial and rival of Huer-Ket. 'Ulctilan-tilokla ' A primordial who spawned from the very first dream. 'Zaaman Rul The Resilient Ember' The achromental child of Imix and Bristia Pel. 'Bound' 'Balcoth The Groaning King' The cleverest of the primordials. Beheaded and bound by Bane, Bahamut and Moradin . 'Cryonax Prince of Elemental Cold' The achromental prince of evil cold creatures. 'Chimblia Prince of Magma' The achromental prince of evil magma creatures. 'Huer-Ket The Storm Unabated' Storm primordial thought to be bound somewhere in Hestavar by the power of Pelor, Ioun and Erathis. 'Imix Prince of Elemental Fire' The achromental prince of evil fire creatures. 'Maul-Tar The Thunder Serpent' One of the mightiest primordials who was defeated by Pelor, Kord and Moradin and then bound in chains forged by Moradin. 'Ogremoch Prince of Elemental Earth' The achromental prince of evil earth creatures. 'Olhydra Princess of Elemental Water' The achromental princess of evil water creatures. 'Piranoth' The World Mover Primordial of earth fire and frost; Patron of giants. 'Solkara The Crushing Wave' Primordial of crushing depths and icy cold who was defeated by Melora, Kord and Sehanine; imprisoned in a glacier. 'Shangar The Uncrowned' A''' primordial of fire. Sisanthak The Endless Winter' Ice primordial trapped on the astral mote, Fostburn. 'Umboras Lord of Rimefire' Lured to and bound in Pandemonium by the Raven Queen. 'Vezzuvu The Burning Mountain' Volcanoe primordial, trapped in a field of radiance. 'Vorsheen Fire primordial trapped on the astral mote, Frostburn. Yan-C-Bin Prince of Elemental Air' The achromental prince of evil air creatures. 'Dormant' 'Byrakus The Colossus of Chaos' Sundered into many pieces; its blood spawned all hydras. 'Castanamir The Shattered Kahn Patron of cloud and storm giants, entombed in sea. Tziphal The Mountain Builder' Primordial of folding earth, volcanoes and petrification; created many races capable of petrification. 'Dead' 'Bristia Pel Princess of Everlasting Fire' Achromental of fire, killed in battle by the Queen of Chaos. 'Erek-Hus King of Terror' Clove Io in two and then was defeated by Bahamut and Tiamat. 'Gargash Primordial of the Underdark who cursed Torog and then was slain by the same god, his corpse currently serves as Torog's palace in the Underdark. Haemnathuun The Blood Lord' Created Blood Fiends and other abominations during the Dawn War; Its corpse floats in the Astral Sea. 'Ilmeth A primordial slain by his own kind, exists as a vestige now. Lormoch Master of Tides' A long dead primordial who is responsible for planar breaches and cross-dimensional portals. 'Nihil Primordial of unbeing defeated by Bahamut. Nekal of Glowing Deep' Primordial of water slain by Pelor, Bane, Kord and Sehanine. 'Ramenos ' Once a consort of the slaad-queen Urae-Naas, how he died is unknown but upon death he became the 53rd layer of the Abyss. 'Sehil Primordial slain by Kord in the final battle of the Dawn War. Shax The Destroyer' Dead primordial of the sea; exists as a vestige now. 'Syvexrae The Queen of Stone' Petrified; her body serves as the palace of Dorsein. 'Tabrach-Ti Queen of Bronze' The first primordial slain in the Dawn War; defeated by Bane. 'Timesus The Black Star' A powerful primordial of dissolution and entropy. 'Zurtharak The Vein of Iron' Earth primordial defeated by Moradin . 'Unknown Alyolvoy An obscure primordial of water and mud. Bwimb Baron of Ooze' The Achromental prince of evil ooze creatures; killed by Orcus but respawned as a new Bwimb. 'Entropy Bound in a sphere of annihilation; now might be free. "The Golden Monolith " A primordial who was either petrified or slain in the Astral Dominion of Erishani becoming the Golden Monolith. Garash A primordial that most likely died or became a Demon Lord while in pursuit of the Shard of Evil . Uzrith An obscure primordial of earth and mud. Former Primordials The Abnegator This former primordial swore servitude to Torog at the end of the Dawn War, for this Torog rewarded him by killing him and tearing him into hundreds of pulsating peices, which he then cast into volcanic pits. He now serves Torog as an exarch. Aseroth The Winter Warlock' A former achromental and Prince of Elemental Cold who has since become a Demon Lord. 'Baphomet Demon Prince of Beasts' A former primordial and patron deity of the Minotaurs who became one of the original Demon Lords in the beggining of time. 'Codricuhn The Blood Storm' A former primordial of the sea who is now a Demon Lord and harbinger of the Dusk War. 'Demogorgon Prince of Demons' A former primordial of the oceans deepest places who became one of the first demon lords in the beginning of time and who has since become the lord of all demonkind. 'Miska The Wolf Spider' Demonic primordial and champion of the Elder Elemental Eye who was banished by the Rod of Seven Parts. 'Ollomegh A primordial who was forgotten long ago, but has been recently discovered as a slumbering Demon Lord. Orcus Demon Prince of Undeath' One of the first Demon Lords, a corrupted primordial who now rules over undeath. 'Yeenoghu Demon Prince of Gnoll''' One of the first primordials to become a Demon Lord and the patron god of the Gnoll. Primordials of Other Worlds Abeir Achazar The Pillar of Wrath (Dormant) A fire primordial that ruled Tarmalune in Abeir. Arambar (Dead) Slain long ago, the death of Arambar is responsible for Abeir's steelsky. Karshimis Despot of Shyr (unknown) A priordial of Abeir who rules Shyr. Rorn of the Rages (dormant) Powerful, hated, lava-like primordial of Abeir. Abeir-Toril Dendar The Night Serpent (bound) An elder evil of Abeir-Toril; fated to destroy the world. Dur-baagal (dead) An ice primordial of Abeir-Toril slain by Auril. Kezef The Chaos Hound (free) An elder evil of Abeir-Toril who hunts mortal souls. Maegera (dormant) Dormant fire primordial, trapped under Gauntlgrym. Nehushta (unknown) Primordial who created the fortress of Glaur. Telos (dormant) Primordial of Abeir-Toril who fell from the sky in Vaasa. Ubtao The Deceiver (diety) A primordial of Aberi-Toril who keeps Dendar imprisoned; worshiped as the god of Chult. Toril Akadi Queen of Air (Diety) Elemental lord worshiped in Toril as goddess of the sky. Asgorath The World Shaper (diety) A primordial who hurled a comet at Toril and created the Sea of Fallen Stars; worshiped in the draconic pantheon. Borem of the Lake of Boiling Mud (dead) One of the seven lost gods of Toril. Grumbar Lord of Earth (diety) Elemental lord worshiped as the god of the earth in Toril. Istishia Lord of Water (diety) Elemental lord of water treated as a diety in Toril. Kossuth Lord of Fire (diety) Elemental lord worshiped in Toril as a god of fire. Maram of the Great Spear (bound) One of the seven lost gods of Toril; sealed in the Elemental Chaos. Athas Herumar The Sand Scourge (free) Monstrous hydra-like primordial dwelling in Athas. Ul-Athra The Mouths of Thirst (free) Monstrous primordial of Athas; spawner of Silt Horrors.